One Love
by inukag-chan
Summary: Kagome..." Inuyasha paused for a moment. "I love you.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though, I wish I did. T-T And Tsubaki is a dark preistess that placed a curse on Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going? You're supposed to go to the mall with us, remember? And Hojou asked you out. He said that he would meet you at the main entrance. Wanna go?"  
  
Kagome jumped and slowly turned around to see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi standing at the doorway of the shrine. She glanced at them nervously and said, "Err...uh...hi guys. Sorry but there's been a change of plans."  
  
"You can't miss this! This is the last day it'll be open! And besides, Hojou asked you out," exclaimed Ayumi.  
  
"Well, it would be nice to go out with someone nice for once. Sometimes I think that Inuyasha still loves Kikyou. But then again, Hojou doesn't really listen to me. Inuyasha listens, I guess. And I...I-," she thought. "Sorry you guys. But I can't. Tell Hojou I'm going out with someone else."  
  
Eri's eyes widened in shock as she said, "Kagome Higurashi! Are you dating that two-timer jerk again?!"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well, he does have his good side you know. He can be really sweet when he wants too."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
Kagome sighed. "You guys! He can. Give him a chance."  
  
Yuka shook her head. "Kagome? That guy? The one you dumped you? The guy who cheated you?!"  
  
"Yuka! He's not like that...I gotta go."  
  
"Okay. Um...if you don't wanna go. Okay. Uh...see ya Kagome. Come on you guys."  
  
Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as they left. "I thought they'd never leave," she thought as she went to get her backpack and jumped into the well. Flashes of blue light surrounded her one moment. The next, she was at the bottom of the Bone-Eater's Well. She groaned as she looked at the top. "How am I supposed to carry this thing all the way to the top? Why me," she thought.  
  
A few minutes later, she finally pulled her enormous backpack over the well. "Okay. Now how am I supposed to pull this or even carry it to Kaed-ouch!" Kagome felt a sharp jolt of pain in her leg. "What the-? Must have been a mosquito or something," she said, rubbing it.   
  
------------------------------------------------------- -:- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes th-" Shippou felt someone whack his head. "Ow! Why'd ya have to do that?!"  
  
"I DO NOT LOVE KAGOME," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not you little BRAT!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Then why do you protect her and stuff?"  
  
"I protect Miroku and Sango. DO I LOVE THEM?! No."  
  
"But you protect Kagome more. And you're always pairing up with her."  
  
"She can find shards baka," Inuyasha said impatiently.   
  
"Then you love Kikyou don't you?!"  
  
"SHIPPOU!!! I DO NOT LOVE KIKYOU!!! I LOVE KAGOME!!"  
  
Shippou stared at him with wide eyes. "I made you say it! Hooray for me," he said laughing. "Inuyasha loves Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha's face turned crimson red. "SHIPPOU!! DAMN YOU," he exclaimed. "You better not tell Kagome!"  
  
Shippou grinned. "You wanna tell her yourself. Don't ya?"  
  
His only response was a grunt from Inuyasha.  
  
"KAGOME!!! YAYYY!!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at him, confused. "Eh?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome's right behind you!"   
  
Inuyasha turned around. "Oh...hey. You finally came."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Hey Inuyasha. And sorry. It took me forever to lug this backpack here. Oh! I brought chocolates and chips for Shippou. Here's some Ramen for you Inuyasha. And Miroku, some aspirin. You'll need it. And for Sango...I have some clothes. I didn't know what food you wanted."  
  
"Fanks Kafome," Shippou said happily, chewing on one of the chips. "Guess what Kagome!"  
  
"What? And welcome."   
  
"INUYASHA SAID THAT HE-" He stopped when Inuyasha hit him on the head.  
  
"Shippou was going to say that I hit him," Inuyasha continued.  
  
"O-kay...um...who-The shards!"  
  
Inuyasha shifted his gaze to Kagome. The shards popped out of the backpack and were entering Kagome's flesh. "No...not again. I thought Tsubaki was dead," he thought frantically. "Kagome watch out!"  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango shouted as Kagome collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome solemnly. "The dark priestess..."   
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up monk." And walked out of the hut.   
  
"Let Inuyasha be. And aye. Tsubaki is back. How? I don't know," said Kaede.  
  
"But Kaede, we had more shards this time. We had ten. Does that change anything Kaede," Shippou asked sadly.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------- -:- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha sat on top of the hut, listening to Shippou and Kaede's conversation. "It's all my damn fault. Ugh! It's my fault she was here in the first place. If she wasn't here, this wouldn't be happening!"   
  
"Inuyasha...," said a voice behind him. It was expressionless and cold.   
  
"Kikyou," he said without turning around.   
  
"Who is more important to you? Me or...Kagome?"   
  
"Not this again..." Inuyasha sighed and turned around slowly. "Kikyou...both you and Kagome are important to me."   
  
The priestess looked at him sadly. "If I hadn't died Inuyasha, I'd be the one you love!" And disappeared.   
  
"Kikyou..." Inuyasha jumped off the roof and re-entered Kaede's hut. Kagome's face was pale and worn out. "Kagome...don't die..."  
  
Shippou ran up to him and clung to his haori. "Inuyasha! Kagome's going to die," he bawled.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes seemed as they were on fire. "She won't die! So shut up!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------- -:- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good job Tsubaki. She's weaker than the last time from pulling that stupid backpack of hers. She won't last long," Naraku said, looking into Kana's Mirror.  
  
"Yes. Pathetic girl. I'll get back to the curse now," Tsubaki replied.  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"Naraku. Here is the Shikon no Tama. Only 10 more fragments," said a voice.  
  
"Good Kikyou. Give it to Tsubaki."  
  
Kikyou eyed him suspiciously. "Why is she here?"  
  
"Why Kikyou...," Tsubaki said coldly. "I'm here to get rid of the girl."   
  
"You'd better. I don't care what happens to her. But If you harm Inuyasha, I will deal with you personally," said Kikyou and disappeared. 


End file.
